


A different kind of prize

by fanficshiddles



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Burglary, Choking, Dominant Tom Hiddleston, F/M, Fingering, Forced Orgasm, Forced Sex, Kidnapped, Leather gloves, Rape/Non-con Elements, burglar, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: Kerry is awoken during the night because she hears a burglar in her home. She tries to reach her phone to call for the police, but the burglar, Tom, catches her. He then decides that she’s a better prize than any items.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 129





	A different kind of prize

Kerry woke up with a start, she sat up in bed and froze. She was sure she just heard something, that woke her. But when she listened closely, she couldn’t hear anything. Perhaps she had dreamed it.

Laying down again she closed her eyes and tried to calm her racing heart down. She was just settling when she heard another noise, it sounded like a chair in the kitchen moving.

Her heart started racing again as she reached out and turned on her lamp. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and paused again, trying to listen for more noises… No, there was definitely someone, or something, in her house. She could hear someone moving around downstairs.

‘Oh god, oh god, oh god.’ She whispered in a panic and went to grab her phone. ‘Shit!’ She hissed when she realised she’d left it downstairs charging.

From the sounds of it, the burglar had moved into the spare room downstairs. She had a bunch of her grandma’s jewellery in there. She really didn’t want to lose them. Her phone was in the kitchen, so she decided to try and reach it to call for the police.

Quietly as possible she made her way across her room on tiptoes, grabbing a heavy ornament on the way in-case she needed to use it. Luckily her house wasn’t old, so there was no creaking as she opened the door and made her way slowly and carefully downstairs. She could see a dim light from across the hall in the spare room, a torch she assumed.

She looked to the front door, then to the other end of the hall where the kitchen was. She had two options, either run outside and start screaming for help in hope that someone would hear her and call for help. But chances of that were slim since she lived in the countryside and the nearest house was across a large field. Or she could make a rush for the kitchen to get her phone then go out the back door.

In the end, she decided to go for the kitchen. As silently as possible she walked quickly down the hall and into the kitchen. She dived for her phone on the counter but felt sick when she noticed it was gone. The bastard must have taken it already.

Thinking quickly she decided to go for the back door. But she failed to look behind her to check where the burglar was, because before she knew it a very large and firm body knocked into her. She tried to bring the ornament round into him but it was easily wrestled from her hand and thrown to the other side of the kitchen. She felt her heart break a little when she heard it breaking as it hit the floor.

But she had bigger worries. The man wrapped his arm around her chest, immobilising her against him no matter how hard she tried to struggle.

‘Well, well, well. What do we have here?’ The man asked, amused. His voice was like sin, she was momentarily caught off guard at how nice it sounded. But she couldn’t think of that right now, she had to get this asshole off her.

‘LET ME GO! TAKE WHATEVER YOU WANT! JUST LET ME GO!’ She screamed to the high heavens.

He chuckled darkly in her ear, his breath was hot against her. ‘Now, why would I do that? I came here looking for some riches, and it seems that I’ve found something even better.’ He purred and his other gloved hand slid underneath her nightgown.

‘NO! NO!’ The realisation of what he meant hit her hard and she started squirming again. She tried raising her foot backwards to hit him, but he was too good and was able to avoid her attempted attacks. She gripped his arm tightly and tried to pull it away from her chest but he was too strong and he was so much bigger than she was.

‘PLEASE! DON’T DO THIS!’ She sobbed hysterically as his hand kept wandering right up her night gown until he cupped between her legs.

‘Mmm, no panties. How naughty.’ He grunted in her ear as he managed to put his feet between hers and he kicked her feet apart. She had no option but to spread her legs and lean backwards against him for support.

He lifted her up from between her legs, making her cry out. Then he carried her, attempting to take her out of the kitchen. But she threw her head back and managed to hit his chin. He briefly let her go, but as soon as her feet hit the floor and she tried to run, he grabbed her again.

‘Nice try, girl. But you’re not getting away that easy.’ He managed to restrain her again and tussled with her until he had her pinned to the floor.

That was the first time she had been able to look at his face. He was wearing a balaclava, so she could only see his eyes and his lips. She tried striking out towards him with her nails.

He was able to gather her hands together and pinned them down on the floor above her. He gave her wrists a squeeze, then with his free hand he reached over into his bag that was not far from them. He pulled out some rope, making Kerry’s eyes widen in pure fear.

‘Now, let’s get you tied up so you can’t hurt yourself… or me.’ The burglar said as he went about tying her wrists together and then tied them to the leg of the table that was behind her.

Once she was bound in place he moved off her and knelt at her side, looming over her. She wasn’t about to give up so easily, he watched in amusement while she tired herself out.

Kerry was panting and crying, she was tired and just wanted him to leave. But she couldn’t struggle anymore, even though she wanted to. She didn’t want to give in.

‘Aww, has my poor girl tired herself out?’ He cooed and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, the leather cool against her skin.

She tried moving her head away, but he just followed her movements. His other hand trailed down her body and he started fondling her breasts through her night gown.

‘NO! DON’T TOUCH ME!’ She spat at him and tried struggling again.

He just chuckled and continued squeezing her breasts. With his other hand he covered her mouth, to keep her quiet. But she still tried shouting, though it was now muffled.

After playing with her breasts, he reached further down and flipped her night gown right up, bunching it up over the top of her breasts, baring all for him.

‘Mmm, aren’t you a wonderful delight. I’ve definitely landed lucky picking this house tonight.’ He said smugly, feeling rather pleased with himself.

He slid his hand down over her abdomen and when he reached her mound, she clamped her thighs shut tightly and tried to roll onto her side.

‘Oh, how rude of me. Of course you don’t even know my name.’ He leaned back and put his hand over his heart, as if being genuine. ‘My name is Tom.’ Then he did something that Kerry never expected, he pulled off his balaclava.

In any other circumstance, she would’ve found him very handsome. But she wanted nothing more than to gouge out his eyes.

She tried shouting at him, but he still had his hand clamped over her mouth. He moved over her, with a big smirk on his lips as his left hand took up position down on her mound.

‘Open your legs like a good girl, you will enjoy this.’ He said seductively, but Kerry didn’t budge. ‘Very well, have it your way.’

Tom slid his hand down from her mouth and wrapped it around her neck instead. He put some pressure on, watching as her eyes widened in fear.

‘Ohh, nothing to say now?’ He grinned cockily. When she said nothing, her lip just quivered in fear, Tom continued. ‘Open. Your. Legs.’ He demanded.

Kerry knew she had no choice in the matter. He was going to get what he wanted one way or another. So in defeat, she slowly parted her legs. Tom slipped his hand between her thighs straight away, and once he was there, he was not leaving.

It took a few minutes, but after some light stroking and teasing her body started to slowly respond to him. Tom saw her nipples harden, he couldn’t resist leaning down to lick and suckle on them. His grip on her neck loosened while his other hand got busier.

‘No… NO!’ She squeaked and cried when he slipped a leathery finger inside of her cunt.

Tom leisurely fucked her with his finger, then added a second to the mix once he deemed her ready. Kerry wasn’t sure what was worse, the fact that he was taking his sweet time with her and enjoying it, or the fact that her body was starting to enjoy it…

‘Well, look how wet you are. I’d say you’re enjoying this.’ Tom laughed and released her neck, then he moved further down her body to get a better look.

She started struggling again and tried to pull hard on her wrists, but his knot work was too good and tight.

He curled his fingers inside her and dragged backwards against her g spot. Then when he pressed his thumb down on her clit, that was her undoing. She bucked her hips upwards to him, making him growl in approval.

‘That’s it, good girl. You can enjoy this too.’ He rubbed her clit in tune with the movement inside her, Kerry was starting to lose all control, the leather was heightening the pleasure, something she had never felt before.

She was at a constant battle between her mind and her body. But it just got worse when Tom decided he couldn’t wait any longer. He removed his fingers from her and flipped her over onto her stomach, that’s when the realisation hit her again.

‘Please. Please, don’t do this. I won’t tell anyone, please. Take anything you want, just let me go.’ She begged and sobbed, hoping he would change her mind.

‘Oh, I _am_ going to take what I want. Trust me.’ Tom chuckled.

He moved between her legs quickly, so when she tried thrashing around again it was too late and all she was doing was making him more aroused.

Tom unbuckled his belt and pulled out his cock, Kerry screamed when he pressed the tip against her cunt. He rubbed it up and down, enjoying her wetness on him. Then he pushed into her, slowly. Inch by agonising inch until he was sated deep inside her.

Kerry’s sobs continued, she couldn’t believe he was doing this to her. She was really wishing she had run out the front door instead of being so stupid. But then it got worse, Tom pulled out till the tip of him was just hiding inside her, then he rammed back into her, knocking the wind out of her.

‘NO!’ She kept screaming.

Tom gripped her hips tightly as he fucked her hard and fast. He enjoyed the way she was sprawled out on the floor, and he couldn’t resist giving her ass a few spanks, because it was just _right there._ How could he not?

Tom folded himself down over her body, still moving his hips hard against her. He nibbled on her neck, finding a spot that made her whimper.

‘That’s it, let me hear you.’ He grinned and kept attacking that sweet spot she had.

He was close, so close. But he wanted her to cum too. So slid a hand down underneath her and started stroking her clit. She started howling, in a mixture of enjoying it and also not wanting it to happen. She knew this was her undoing. He felt too good inside her, and his finger over her clit was too much.

Even though Kerry felt completely violated and hurt, she was absolutely mortified when the bastard made her cum all over his cock.

‘Ohhh yes!’ Tom cried out and with one more thrust into her tight warmth, he spilled into her.  
  


After, Tom was sorting himself out, tucking his cock away and he had untied Kerry from the table but restrained her hands behind her back. She was still on the floor, curled up on her side.

‘Please… Just leave.’ She sobbed.

Tom stood over her and titled his head, in thought. Then he crouched down and started stroking her hair softly.

‘Oh no, darling. I think I’m going to keep you. After all, I didn’t come here to leave empty handed.’


End file.
